


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by MsCaeGil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Snogging, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil
Summary: “Great! Well, I heard from acertain someoneabout a muggle game calledseven minutes in heaven.” Hermione swore under her breath, damning the day she had talked about a summer at home and a muggle boy that was her neighbour.Why the hell had she talked about that with Ginny?“And so, I dare you, Hermione... To seven minutes in heaven with...Parkinson!”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HHF Bingo 2021 – Square I2 - Nox

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

“Go on Hermione! It’s your turn! Spin it!” She looked at an excited Ginny. Excited because of all the firewhisky, of course, because how else would they be playing this game with a bunch of Slytherins if not with a good amount of alcohol on their systems? She was tired but she knew that if she told them she was going to sleep, they would whine about it and convince her to stay.

Hermione Granger decided to return to Hogwarts to finish her education before chasing any position in any job whatsoever. Ron and Harry had received Auror offers almost immediately after dealing with all the aftermath of the War, and she had too, received some offers, that is. But unlike them, that would rush into it whithout any second thoughts, she decided to go back. Of course that, at the end, the boys would have to finish their education too, as Kingsley had made himself clear when they all had sat together to discuss about the opportunities. But, they wouldn’t be required to actually spent the year attending the school, they would go there for a couple of days to have classes specially thought out to those who wanted to finish it but couldn’t go full time. But she decided to have the full experience of it, and now shared a dorm with Ginny and a couple of other girls. _At least there was that._

She was even more surprised when she discovered that some old classmates had returned as well, specially the snake ones. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy had come back for the full year whilst Blaise Zabini was coming for the same classes as Harry and Ron.

That’s how they found themselfs, on Draco’s Head Boy dorm _(how did that happen, anyway?),_ in a rare weekend where all of them were reunited, with a couple of bottles of Ogden’s finest Old Firewhisky that Harry and Ron had smuggled into the castle, playing spin the bottle with the other returning ones.

Hermione groaned and leaned to reach the bottle on the middle of the circle. Some people had already drifted to the couches just drinking and being content to watch the game, like Ron, Draco and Luna, leaving Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Theo and Blaise to play the game.

The bottle spun and slowly came to a halt as she waited. She had played pretty much safe with only answering with truth most of the time – even though there was a little _Veritaserum_ on their shots, for the truth to _actually be truth_ – so she decided to be a little bolder and answered with dare. And then, upon looking up at Ginny, she realized her mistake. Ginny’s eyes were alight with pure mischief and she dreaded what the redhead would come up with this time.

“Great! Well, I heard from a _certain someone_ about a muggle game called _seven minutes in heaven_.” Hermione swore under her breath, damning the day she had talked about a summer at home and a muggle boy that was her neighbour. _Why the hell had she talked about that with Ginny?_ “And so, I dare you, Hermione... To seven minutes in heaven with... _Parkinson_!”

“I have no idea what is this game. Care to elaborate?” Pansy shrugged and spoke in a bored tone towards Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione and her lips curled upwards in an amused smile. “Hermione?”

She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. “Well... We have to be locked together inside a room or broom closet for exactly seven minutes.”

Pansy was unimpressed. “That’s just it?”

“Well...” Hermione felt herself blush. “Other people often use that time to other things than just talk...” Pansy snorted.

“Figured it as much.”

Already on their feet, Ginny and Theo volunteered to take the two of them to the nearest closet and wait for the time to finish. With both stumbling and giggling through the corridor, Hermione and Pansy followed after them, leaving Hermione with a bit of dread on her stomach. All of them on group had eventually formed some sort of friendship but she still got nervous around any of the Slytherins. She wondered what she and Pansy could possibly talk about, all alone.

Stopping in front of the broom closet, Theo pushed them through the door and giggling with Ginny, shouting in a sing song voice ‘Happy snogging!’ before locking them in.

Hermione quickly cast a ‘ _Lumos’_ as they engulfed by the darkness and looked around. It was big enough for both of them just stand shoulder to shoulder and no more than that. “Well... Now we just wait, I guess.”

“Or... We could do the other things you said, you know.” Hermione abruptly turned to face Pansy.

“What?” Hermione said in a surprised and with a high pitched tone. Pansy had a sly smile and her face was too close. In the dark of the closet with just the _Lumos_ to iluminate them, Hermione could see Pansy’s eyes and face up close. “But I’ve never – you know...”

_“Kissed a girl before?”_ Pansy was now even closer than before and Hermione stumbled backwards, hitting the shelves on the wall behind her. 

“Yes... That.” She felt her face getting warmer each second. “We can just talk too, you know, about...” Hermione heard her voice getting smaller as Pansy encased her waist with her arms. “anything...”

“Come on Granger... Where is that ridiculous Gryffindor courage you all pester us about so much?”

“ _I don’t..!_ I’m not sure...” She stuttered, feeling cornered.

“Are you so bad kissing, then?” Pansy goaded her and Hermione finally fell for it. Muttering a _‘Nox’_ and leaving them on the dark, Hermione dropped her wand to the ground and went foward, capturing Pansy’s lips with the ferocity of a true lion. Her hand grabbed her face and the other fisted Pansy’s shirt.

Pansy instantly responded and licked her bottom lip making Hermione gasp, giving her room to push her tongue in and explore her mouth deliberately slow. A low moan erupted from Hermione and encouraged by it, Pansy continued her exploration, this time a little bit more frenzied. One of her hands came up from her waist and tangled on Hermione’s hair, making a mess of it.

Breaking the kiss in search for a much needed breath, Hermione felt Pansy softly trail her lips down from her chin to behind her ear, eliciting a pleasurable feeling all over her skin. Parkinson definitely knew what she was doing, Hermione had no doubt about that. Hermione tugged at her hair and brought her lips upon her own again, hungry for more. Time was little and she knew Ron would never kiss her like that so she wanted to enjoy the most of it. Pansy's lips were so soft against her own that she almost wished they had more time on their side.

Hearing the clicking sound of a door unlocking, Hermione abruptly broke their contact, eyes wide. Ginny’s voice came in as the door was pushed open. “Time’s up!”

Pansy crouched beside her and caught the wand that was forgotten on the ground, shoving it on her hand. “What happens in the broom closet, stays in the broom closet. Although... with the state of your hair, _it probably won’t_.” With a mischevous smile and a little flirtatious blink, Pansy opened the door the rest of the way and got out.

Ginny’s laughing face was the first one Hermione saw. She arched na eyebrow and Hermione got flushed again. “Sooo... What did you guys talked about?” Theo appeared behind her and doubled over with a laugh when he saw the state she was in.

“Well, _fuck me!_ Judging by the nest where it should be Granger's hair... They did not talk about the weather, _that’s for sure_!”


End file.
